


Kill Ari

by Hundan



Series: One-Shots Season 3 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Season 3, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Alternative head cannon for Kill Ari 03x01-02.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: One-Shots Season 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: NCIS





	Kill Ari

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, this is the first stand alone one-shot fic for my attempt at one every single episode on NCIS where Tony and Ziva are involved. Enjoy!

** Kill Ari **

He never suffered from grief well, he thinks it has something to do with the fact his mother died at a young age. Kate being gone, seeing her shot down in front of him, he wasn’t taking it so well. When she went down on the roof, he felt helpless. There was nothing he could of done. He almost wished it had been him Ari had killed, Kate had so much potential, she was such a good person.

He missed her so much.

He’d drunk himself into to stupor on the first night, he’d been a wreck. He’d cried.

The next day at work he was suffering in his own way, joking around, pretending like his soul wasn’t crushed on the inside. He didn’t mean to fantasize about her, it was part of _his_ grieving process. It was either that or bury himself in emotion and that he couldn’t do, not here at work.

Then _she_ had walked into his office.

The way she stared at him, waltzing into the office. She was Israeli. A natural beauty without even trying. He found himself somewhat intimidated.

He didn’t know why he found himself admitting to her that he was actually picturing his partner naked.

It hadn’t eased his nerves at all, especially when she gave him the once over, telling him that women also picture people naked. _Handsome men._

He felt hot at that because clearly she was picturing him naked right now and god, he couldn’t form a damn word that sounded in any way intelligent out of his mouth right now.

She was teasing him about sex now. Taking her hair out, letting her dark curls fall over her shoulder. If he didn’t know any better he’d think she was coming on to him.

Ziva David.

Talk about craving what he shouldn’t. He didn’t know how he felt about her after he found out she was here to protect Ari, that kind of kicked him in the balls. Still, he couldn’t help but picture her naked now and think about how wild she would be between the sheets.

The way she sauntered about, the looks she gave him, told him that she would most likely eat him alive.

And when Gibbs asked him to be on her _ass_ , he was in all sorts of trouble.

Kate wasn’t wrong, Ziva really did intimidate him.

He almost told himself it was stupid that he was talking to an imagination of his dead partner, but again he has his own ways of getting through this grief.

He may not be as stupid as he looks and he wonders if Ziva’s picked up on that. And yes, he was a master of improvisation.

But clearly he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought, she’d known he was following her all along. Then out of nowhere she was opening up to him about her sister Tali, he didn’t know why. He also didn’t miss the way she stood almost against his side.

Her body seemed comforting in a way and he wondered if that was just the grief in him seeking out the familiar touch of a woman to make him feel better.

But then as she bid him goodnight and stood in the doorway, she looked at him in a certain way. Like this wasn’t good night after all if he didn’t want it to be.

If she knew he was following her and not going anywhere he may as well see what that propositioning look meant, right? It’s not like that wouldn’t be going against Gibbs’ orders, he had told him to stay on her ass…

He knew which room she was in of course and he hesitated slightly before knocking. Because yeah, he was still intimidated by her even if her eyes had told him she wanted him to come upstairs and knock on her door.

The door was opened almost as soon as he knocked. Because she had expected him to come up of course.

“Is there something I can do for you Agent DiNozzo?” her voice lured him in, the way she rolled his name off her tongue and leant against her door, looking him up and down. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought she was eyeing him up like a tasty treat she wanted to snack on.

He didn’t know what to say, he’d obviously read her gaze right downstairs if the way she was looking at him now was any indication. But what was he supposed to say, yes Miss David I want to fuck you?

For the first time in his life, Anthony DiNozzo Junior felt out of his league. This exotic woman in front of him was so far out of his comfort zone, but at the same time she just drew him in. _That’s_ why she intimidated him.

Badass was an understatement of the aura she gave off.

He still didn’t know what to say when he walked into her room, stepping in front of her so close that he could just lean down and place his lips on hers.

Her eyes held his, not moving a single beat when she pushed the door closed to her room. When it closed he almost jumped at the sound. His skin was on fire and his nerves were all over the show. What was he even doing right now?

She lifted her chin at him and he could have sworn she got closer to him.

“Dog got your tongue?” she smirked. He chuckled at her.

“Cat, the saying is cat got your tongue” he corrected. She leant in, her lips almost touching his and she all but purred at him.

The way her throat hummed and hers hands were suddenly touching his belt, undoing the buckle he knew he was in trouble.

He didn’t know if he was allowed to touch or if her game was all about her dominating him and getting what she wanted. Because she found him handsome and all but pictured having sex with him from the moment they met. He’d noticed.

But he had too and he’d ended up in her room for a reason.

His pants were on the floor before he knew it and she was eyeing him up like a treat at the bare sight of him. His excitement was highly evident.

When her hands touched him he couldn’t hold back anymore, he gripped her hips and fought to get her clothes of her. They were doing this and he could regret it later on if he had to.

* * *

The sex was as wild as he had imagined, but she hadn’t let him kiss her lips. Maybe that was her thing, he didn’t know.

He left right after and finished his tailing duty back outside the hotel. He felt lighter, like maybe he had needed that to relieve some of the void inside that pained him at the loss of his partner.

It had made going to see Kate easier, and he felt like he’d taken it lighter on McGee then he would have if he hadn’t of gone to bed with Ziva.

She didn’t really acknowledge him overtly at the office later that day, like nothing had happened. It was good. He’d never had a female just respect the fact they had sex and not let it hang around like a bad smell. For once it felt easy, uncomplicated.

He didn’t expect to see her in the office again the next day and he also hadn’t expected to think about her all through the night. But he had, because she was so damn alluring.

But there she was sitting in McGee’s chair like she belonged here. He could tell she was annoyed at his nonsense chitter-chatter, but secretly he loved how much it irked her.

Then he’d found out who her Daddy was and oh, that was interesting.

He couldn’t help but stand close to her whenever they were in the room together, he was so drawn to her and she didn’t seem to mind. Then everything started to get uncomfortable. Gibbs was getting all sorts of suspicious with Ziva and maybe Tony had put his little man somewhere he shouldn’t have.

It was all getting messy now.

He thought he would never see her again but then she’d shown up at his apartment. He didn’t have to ask how she knew where he lived, she had done her research on him for Ari after all.

Their encounter had been the same that night, fleeting touches skin to skin, a sweet release of the best kind. He didn’t know where it had come from but he didn’t ask, he was just grateful to touch, to climax with her one last time.

He would never know that she was the one this time that needed the help to get passed her own grief of a lost loved one.


End file.
